


big sibling obligations

by Kittenixie



Series: addition [2]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Siblings, bigger update for the monster chara series, boss monster Chara, but anyways i had this idea while procrastinating on the like, i don't know a whole lot else to put in here!, it's just nice sibling relationships, ship these two and i take your skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenixie/pseuds/Kittenixie
Summary: They had to get their bearings. Their room was still dark-- it had to be in the AMs already. That crossed off any alarm as the cause of their awakening. Their ears lifted slightly, confusion on their face.There it was again. They quickly pinpointed the sound as coming from below them. Kris? They paused, then wiggled out of their covers, moving to hang upside down on the railing of their bunk bed. It looked like they were asleep, but a repeat of the noise proved that wrong. Chara tilted their head, ears hanging low to the ground.“Kris?”





	big sibling obligations

**Author's Note:**

> [i have a deltarune/undertale discord server! feel free to join that here.](https://kittenixie.tumblr.com/post/179840597289/hi-i-made-a-deltaruneundertale-server-were) if you really like my fics that much you can get small snippets while i'm writing and some art.

Chara was woken by a soft noise in the night.

They were a notoriously light sleeper, if anyone even got up for a drink in the night, they'd snap right awake in an instant. Nothing could be amiss in their house without Chara knowing. The only time they weren't that way was when they were having nightmares-- then they were usually the one waking everyone up.

Their ears twitched, memories of a golden field of flowers and a watering can in paw fading from their memory and instead into the real world. They had to get their bearings. Their room was still dark-- it had to be in the AMs already. That crossed off any alarm as the cause of their awakening. Their ears lifted slightly, confusion on their face.

There it was again. They quickly pinpointed the sound as coming from below them. Kris? They paused, then wiggled out of their covers, moving to hang upside down on the railing of their bunk bed. It looked like they were asleep, but a repeat of the noise proved that wrong. Chara tilted their head, ears hanging low to the ground.

“Kris?” The human flinched slightly, and Chara furrowed their brows. “Jeez, usually  _ I'm _ the one waking  _ you  _ up at midnight. Is this payback?” They joked. Their new sibling was silent, and Chara frowned, now noticing something. They were shaking. They hadn't even turned to look at Chara. “...Kris?” They questioned worriedly.

Carefully, they lowered themselves, skipping use of the ladder to get down quicker and somehow landing on two paws. They were getting better at that. “Hey,” they mumbled, moving slowly into Kris’s bunk in an attempt not to startle them. Finally, Kris looked at them. It was obvious they were trying to hide it, but it was clear enough to Chara that they'd been crying. “...Nightmare?” Nod. “Wanna talk about it?” Head shake. They puffed their cheeks out a bit, head tilted.

“...Okay. Well, I’m not gonna touch you,” they asserted. At least for them, unnecessary touching only made things worse after a bad dream. It was a good thing they had nightmares so much, they knew the drill. Mostly. They'd never really comforted someone else after one. That was usually Asriel. Some big sibling they were. “But, ah… I'm right here, if you need anyth--”

They were cut off as Kris practically shoved themself into their arms, curling up against them. They were shaking bad. Chara was a bit shellshocked for a moment, but they quickly got over it, relaxing and wrapping their arms around Kris. “It's alright,” they mumbled softly, trying to remember what Asriel used to do for them. They hummed softly, giving Kris light pats on the back. This was made all the more difficult by the fact that they honestly hadn't known Kris for long, but they were the big sibling now. They had to step up to the task.

Something came to mind, and they blinked, tilting their head to the side. They tapped Kris’s shoulder, and the human pulled away a bit. “Want to mess with my ears?” They signed. Kris gave them a quizzical look, and Chara snorted. “Asriel used to let me do that. Always cheered me up. Just an offer.” Kris tilted their head slightly, but nodded, tucking themself back to where they were before and reaching up to fiddle with one of Chara's ears. They were longer than Azzy’s, though not by a lot. A bit past shoulder-length. They rested their chin on Kris’s head, tail curling around them both protectively.

They remained like that, humming a quiet tune, until Kris’s shaking subsided. Chara smiled softly. It seemed like a success to them. “Feeling better?” They asked, moving to blink down at Kris. The human nodded softly, smiling weakly back and signing a quick thank you. “It's nothing. I mean, I'm the big sibling now, I'd be kind of a jerk if I didn't help out.” Kris only snorted in reply.

Chara started to wiggle their way out of the bed, they did have to get some sleep, after all, but Kris’s upset whining quickly put that to a stop. They unglued themself from Chara enough to sign up at them. “Just sleep in my bed.”

“Oh. Yeah, sure,” they replied quickly. Part of the sibling job. “Don't worry. I'll keep the nightmares away, bud.” Kris let out a weak chuckle. Chara flopped back on the bed, Kris coming down with them. They blinked up at the bottom of their bed, waited for Kris to fall asleep, and pulled out their phone. Sleeping was a risk of them getting nightmares or being unable to wake Kris from one of their own, and they wanted to avoid that.

Kris wasn't a bad kid. They could get used to this ‘actually acting like the older sibling’ thing. They were uncertain at first, but… Kris was a good person. Being raised by monsters probably helped with that.

Despite their best efforts, they fell asleep early, but no nightmares plagued either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a shorter one! i just got the idea in the middle of the day and i wanted to write it out
> 
> fair warning that any comments shipping these two or chara and asriel will be Thanos Snapped or if i feel like it i'll bitch you out over it


End file.
